


sweet sticky love

by hickeylou (sowearegay)



Series: chill [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Food Play, M/M, PWP, as all of my fics, mentioned Daddy Kink but no actual (serious) participation, one actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sowearegay/pseuds/hickeylou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's two things Louis loves in life: sucking cock and chocolate syrup. And, of course, Liam. That goes without saying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet sticky love

**Author's Note:**

> based (loosely) off of [this](http://hickeylou.tumblr.com/post/120141885120/mermaidsbush-methlabrador-a-dude-at-the-gym) post. please keep in mind this has gone unbeta'd (:

Giggling, Louis lets Liam toss him on the bed, pulls him by his shirt collar when he takes too long crawling back over him, smiling into the kiss. "C'mon, _oaf_ ," It doesn't last long, Liam on top of Louis, and he rolls them over accordingly, licking into Liam's mouth and humming when he licks back and his smiles spreads slowly with Louis'. Louis pulls away, giggling again. 

"You've got a bit of an issue, there," Liam grins, eyes lit up and fond as he pets back Louis' messy fringe. They've been fucking for _days_ , he's sure. Louis flicks it out of the way, straddling himself over Liam's crotch and kissing the corner of his mouth. 

"Yeah?" He answers, "And what would that be?" 

Liam laughs airily as Louis kisses down the side of his neck, licking and sucking ticklishly. He lets his fingers crawl under his loose hanging shirt, pressing his fingers lightly into the soft pudge of Louis' hips, reveling in his warmth and comfort. "You get too excited when we do anything sexual, giggle and what not." 

Louis nips and Liam gives a small, sad yelp, covering the place where Louis bore his teeth. Louis looks down at him narrowly, sat heavy on Liam's hips, hands on his chest. "You love it." 

Liam glares up at him, but it's only half serious. He takes Louis by his hips abruptly, tossing them over so Louis lands with a gasp on his back and Liam's pressing all of his weight against him, pinning him to the bed. "Love _you_ , yeah." He says with an affectionate smile, eyes lit and leaning in with a soft kiss. Louis hums into it excitedly, wrapping his arms around Liam's neck and pulling him impossibly closer, making his arms give out until he's landed hard on Louis and they're both laughing into the kiss, teeth clashing and smiles wide. 

Louis licks over his lips, biting back a grin. "I'll never get tired of hearing that."

Liam's smile grows, eyes half closed. He gives him a peck. "Good, 'cause I'll never get tired of saying it." 

Liam starts kissing him all around and Louis sighs contentedly, running his fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp lightly. "Y'know how we're just married 'n all?" He feels Liam smile against the skin under his jaw, pressing a supple kiss before answering.

"Best three months of my life, ya." 

Louis bites his lip. "Have you ever wanted to try anything kinky? That you just never go to 'cause you were scared or summat, worried to be thought of weird?" Liam pauses, pulling up and meeting Louis' eye questioningly. 

"What? You mean, like, daddy kink?" Louis blushes, looking away. Liam nudges into his hand. 

" _No_ , not _that_ , but I wouldn't be opposed." He admits, cock pricking and heart skipping a beat. His eyes flick back to Liam's.

"What, then?" Liam says, soft, now. Louis bites his lip. 

"You know how you make me those pancakes with the chocolate syrup and powdered sugar? Real fancy and fucking _amazing_?" Liam grins, nuzzling against Louis' hand fondly. 

"I still question whether you married me or my pancakes." He kids. 

"Oh, definitely your pancakes." Louis says, nodding. Liam scoffs, rolling his eyes and Louis takes a deep breath. "D'you think, um, would it be weird? Like, if we kinda, if I brought the syrup up here and we played with it a little?" He inquires quickly and hushed, blush building up. 

Liam's eyes go a little wide on him and Louis doesn't like the way that he's looking at him like he's just admitted that he was actually a _woman_ or something. He pouts, blush deepening and trying to hide himself. "Stop looking at me like that." He whines. His cock is embarrassingly hard. 

Liam blinks. "I'm just trying to figure out if you'd be having sex with _me_ or simply be using me as an animate foundation to have sex with inanimate, unsexable _food_." Louis glares, snarling. "Okay, okay. Alright," Liam surrenders, leaning in and nuzzling into Louis' neck, pressing a soft kiss and coaxing Louis to forgive him. He pulls up and looks at him, soft smile on his lips. "Whatever makes you happy." He indulges. 

Louis squeals excitedly, surging up to give Liam an peck on the lips, trying to wriggle uselessly from his embrace and get up. His brows furrow, trying to shove Liam off as he stares down at him fondly, laying his long lazy weight on Louis' small body. Louis huffs, frustrated. " _Liam_."

Liam smiles, leaning in and kissing him, smile widening when Louis whines low in his throat under him, feeling helpless. He shifts his weight half off Louis, smiling into the kiss and laughing when Louis finally shoves him off with a frustrated huff. " _Loser_." He grumbles, sitting up and swinging his legs off the bed. 

Liam basks in the small briefs Louis' wearing as he sheds himself of his shirt, grinning and biting his lip back on a moan. It comes out anyway and Louis turns to him with a glare and a roll of his eyes, shoving a pillow in his face. "You're disgusting."

Liam grins. "Yet, somehow,  _disgusting_  always gets your arse to cum." 

Louis' eyes widen with a blush and he fights to glare harder, face red. "Arses don't  _cum_ , Liam, that's just your disgusting spunk coming out while I lay there and pretend it was any good at all." He rolls his eyes, walking to the door with his bum propped out and hand flicked. "By the way, I  _am_  going using you to have sex with the unsexable. You were right."

When Louis comes back five minutes later, Liam's stripped and waiting on the bed, scrolling through his phone. Louis pouts slightly, but hides it before Liam can see. He _really_ wanted to undress him. In his hands Louis' holding a bowl of cold strawberries drizzled with chocolate syrup, sucking one into his mouth as he saunters over and settles himself by Liam's outstretched legs, catching his attention and tossing the syrup in his other hand beside him on the bed. Liam looks up at him. 

"You about ready, then?" Louis shrugs, popping another strawberry into his mouth and moaning softly at the amazing taste.

"You seem to be." He comments, nodding towards his free laying dick, half hard over his stomach. Liam winks. 

"All for you, babe." Louis rolls his eyes, chewing. 

" _I_ wanted to undress you.

.” He says, half annoyed.

Liam shrugs. “Well now you can get on with it, then.” Louis shuts him up by shoving a strawberry in his mouth, snickering when at first he coughs around it, trying not to choke.

“Guess you’re right.” He shrugs, sucking off any chocolate syrup remnants from his fingers and setting the bowl aside. He’s trying to hold his composure, but he can’t help his giggle when Liam’s staring up at him half angrily, chewing on the strawberry ferociously. He leans up his body, pressing their chests together and massaging over his shoulders softly, leaning in and kissing Liam. “I love you.”

Liam’s features soften, wrapping his arms around Louis’ small torso and pulling him down harder, eliciting a yelp of surprise. “Love you.” He says between their pressed lips, licking into Louis’ mouth. Louis hums into it, moans, probably, letting Liam suck over his tongue as he swirls his own around playfully, feeling around and licking over his husband’s teeth, rocking carefully and letting out small pants as things get more heated.

“Wanna suck on my fingers?” Liam asks, pulling away breathlessly, eyes blown and lips rosy and puffy.

Louis groans, eyes fluttering, rolling his hips hard and gasping when he feels Liam’s rather hard dick. He shakes his head despite himself, willing his eyes to open. “No, wanna play with you and some chocolate.”

Liam nods, lips parted. “Okay.” He agrees, leaning up and coaxing Louis to kiss him. Louis does, softly this time, patient, and he pulls away with a giggle.

“You taste like strawberries.”

Liam groans, tossing his head back into the pillows. “You’ve gotta stop doing that. Giggling. Now every time someone giggles around me I think of you and get hard.” Louis holds back his laugh, amused beyond himself and Liam looks up at him helplessly. “ _Louis_!”

He laughs. “I can’t! Can’t help m’self, Li!”

Liam groans, dropping his head back on the pillow and shutting his eyes. “Oh, just get _on_ with it.” Louis bites his lip and hums, leaning in and pressing sparse kisses over Liam’s torso, nipping softly, snickering as Liam makes a point of showing him his glare. Liam said he didn’t like marks, mostly because the “guys at the gym” teased him for it. Louis loved making a point in showing that Liam was his and he knew that Liam secretly loved it.

He finishes by sucking a love bite over the juts of his hips, the ‘v’ of his lower half just above where Louis knows his shorts cover. He reaches for the syrup, sitting up and dribbling some on his fingers to suck off, humming pleasantly around it—it wasn’t even theatrics, Louis loved that chocolate syrup _so_ _much_. He moaned every time he ate it (which might explain why Liam doesn’t cook it as often…Louis moaning before Liam had to go to work never ended well in favor of keeping his job).

Louis smiles sweetly, but Liam’s not even looking at him and neither is Louis. He’s got his eyes trained on Liam’s cock, fat and hard and long over his stomach, over his _abs_. Louis licks his lips, he simply can’t resist. He leans forward and wraps his lips around the beautiful pink head, licking and sucking and humming in delight, shocking Liam. He gasps, head surging up to look at Louis. Louis’ entranced by Liam’s dick and it’s hot as fuck.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he curses, tossing his head back. Louis smirks around his dick, eyes fluttering shut and humming excessively more around Liam’s head. When he pulls away Liam resists the urge to shove him back down and makes him take his cock. He’s about to whine, cock on his stomach hard and leaking at the tip, but Louis cuts him off before he can say anything. Liam gasps, actually sitting up, holding himself up by his elbows and fighting not to crawl away. Louis doesn’t even notice it, entranced by Liam’s cock and licking his lips, snapping the cap closed. He’s drizzled chocolate all over it and it looks fucking _enticing_. He can hardly hold himself back. “ _Louis_?” Liam squawks because, wow, fuck. He licks his lips, looking up at him.

“Yeah?”

Liam looks at him incredulously, not imagining he’d have to _explain_. “Is this, like, isn’t this unsanitary?” He says, brows furrowed. Louis dips a finger over him and bring it back to his mouth, sucking innocently.

He shrugs. “I don’t see how. Just gonna lick it off you anyway.”

Liam’s jaw drops. His dick twitches and it doesn’t go unnoticed by Louis, giggling and clapping his hands excitedly as it leaks at the head. Louis scoffs and rolls his eyes when he notices Liam’s face hasn’t changed and he’s looking at him beyond unbelievably. “Having your tongue up my arse is much more unsanitary than this will ever be, _Liam_ ,” He says, “And you don’t ever seem to have a problem with _that_.”

Liam opens his mouth to say something, but, Louis’ gotta point. He shuts it and thinks. “It’s fucking _cold_ , Louis.” Louis giggles, knowing he’s won. He runs his hands up and down the side of Liam’s abs, feelings and then scratching bluntly, Liam hot under the touch.

“That’s the point.” He says, biting his lip with a private smile. “You’re nice and hot, Liam, _so_ fucking hot, but I needa cool you down. Just a little.” Louis promises. “Then you can fuck us both hot again.” Liam looks like he’s going to whine, but he holds it back, looking up at Louis half like a dad trusting his teen child with the car for the first time.

“If my dick gets fucked up because of you,” He warns. Louis cuts him off with a roll of his eyes.

“It won’t.” Louis promises, biting his lip. “So, you gonna trust me, then?”

Liam sighs, tossing his head back on the pillows and letting his eyes shut. Liam is _so_ dramatic. “The damage has already been done.” He concedes, waving his hand in a gesture to what Louis’ already done. “Continue,”

Louis squeals, jumping up and pecking a chocolate-laced kiss over Liam’s lips. “Thanks, Li.” He says, sat between Liam’s legs with crinkly eyes and a large smile. He gets his hands on Liam’s thighs and takes a deep breath, licking his lips as he eyes his cock, wondering how he ever even lasted this long.

Louis doesn't dive in like he usually does. There's two things Louis loves in life: sucking cock and chocolate syrup. And, of course, Liam. That goes without saying. It's probably the grandest idea of heaven Louis' never considered before—Liam, cock, _and_ chocolate. So he doesn't want to rush this.  

Instead he leans in and steadies his breathing, poking his tongue out in a kitten lick, just probing at the head of Liam's cock where he let a generous dollop fall, careful not to get it at the tip and ' _fuck Liam's cock up_ '. His eyes flutter in delight, moaning softly as the chocolate spreads over his taste buds. He licks his lips, leaning in and taking another lick, bigger, this time, swiping at the pink, leaking head beneath it. Liam gasps, thighs tensing and it shocks Louis for a moment, forgetting that Liam was even there. And,  _wow_. Wow. 

When he looks up and notices Liam's half pained face looking back at him, he smirks. "You like that, daddy?" He says, curling his tongue around Liam's now blurting head, sucking it softly with excessively hollowed cheeks. 

Liam cringes. "Louis, please. No." 

Louis gives him a considering shrug and cock of his brow, sucking lower down Liam's cock without his hands, taking it where it is over his abs just how he knows Liam likes. 

"Fuck," he curses, letting his hands trail into Louis' hair, coaxing him further down his cock. Louis groans, eyes falling shut as he lets Liam own him and revels at the mix of chocolate and cock overwhelming his taste buds, the thick of the chocolate, the soft silkiness of Liam's cock. He doesn't need coaxing, sucking up and down Liam's cock eagerly now, humming around it. He takes it as far down as it will go and Liam's hands relax, hips bucking and back arching ever so slightly as Louis works to fit him down his throat, always eager to take cock, to take _Liam's_ cock. He gags softly around it even though he's sucked it a million times, and Liam's just so _big_. He looks up at him, smiling around the thick in his mouth.

" _God_ ," Liam groans, " _Fuck_ , Louis." 

Liam imagines Louis meant to giggle but it gets choked off around his cock and the vibrations go straight over his dick and make his insides coil in pleasure, jolting slightly with the intensity and hissing as Louis bobs again and again, head leaking incessantly. He twitches with the sound of Louis' throat taking Liam in deep and Louis revels in the pleasure, smiling and huffing out of his nose as in laughter. He's pleased, eyes crinkling in show of it. 

He finally gets his hands on Liam, kneeing up slightly and grabbing onto his hips, brows furrowed in concentration as he pulls up to Liam's head and flicks his tongue around long enough to torture, giving in when Liam's hands tighten in his hair and he lets out a broken " _Louis._ " He takes a deep breath and hollows his cheeks, sucks harder and lowers himself on Liam's cock, shoving past his gag and trying to nuzzle lower and lower. He's just a quarter from Liam's base when his gag hits him hard, forcing him further away and bringing tears out of his eyes as he chokes around Liam's girth. He sucks his lips together harder, sucking up and down just to ease himself back into it before he's forcing himself all the way down Liam's cock, nuzzling the patch of hair at his base, taking a deep breath and letting his tears spill freely. Liam moans, letting his head fall back in pleasure as his hands go tight in the roots of Louis' hair and he holds him down lower, keeping him there, and Louis can't breathe but he fucking _loves_ it, loves Liam's cock, loves Liam forcing him to take it, loves the remnants of chocolate syrup bursting on his tongue. He hums around the thought, tries to sigh contentedly, eyes fluttering in pure delight, delighted to be at this place he loves so much. 

Liam breathes hard up above him, eyes on Louis who's trying to smile reassuringly back at him, moaning around his cock, lips stretched and cheeks hollowed. Liam groans. " _God_ , can't tell if you're naughty or not," He says, "You take my cock like you fucking _live_ for it, but then _you take my cock like you fucking live for it_. Take it so well, too. Any other guys you've had this big?" 

Louis whines low around Liam, trying to take a deep breath. Liam thumbs the new sprung tears away but they just keep coming. "And now you're trying to be _kinky_ ," he groans, tossing his head back on the pillow and letting Louis go. Louis pulls up quickly, gasping for breath and looking at Liam with teary eyes, coughing wetly. He dives immediately back in, licking along the side of it despite his heaving and sucking it in for a few short bobs before pulling back and licking up the thick vein of it openly and loudly, Liam's hands in his hair reminding him who's in charge. 

"Love it," Louis breathes, pumping Liam in his hand and licking every chance he gets. 

"Huh?"

"Love your cock, _Li_ ," He croaks, voice cracking in the middle of it, "'M so fucking glad you asked me to marry you." He pants, pumping Liam harder, taking his head between his lips and flicking his tongue around determinedly.

" _Fuck_ ," Liam grits out, hands clenching impossibly tighter in the roots of Louis' hair. Louis groans, eyes rolling back as he ruts against the mattress like when he was a teen, turned on and _desperate_. Liam pulls his hair and bucks his hips up, hitting the back of his throat hard enough that it brings tears to Louis' eyes again, gagging and choking around it but his mouth is still so so full of Liam's cock and that's all it takes for him to cum, hissing and shooting his load down Louis' throat in spurts. Louis takes it, hums around it as his hips rock rhythmically, eyes fluttering shut and taking everything that is Liam. 

Liam leaves one hand in his hair, shifting his hips up softly and smoothly, guiding him down his cock slowly and milking his orgasm. "There we go," Liam encourages. He gets a thought. "That's a good boy, taking my cock so well, aren't you, baby?" 

That's it for Louis. He groans hard around Liam, mouth going lax as his eyes roll back and his hips fuck hard into the bed with finality, cumming in briefs and making a mess of himself. He can't help it. 

Liam guides him up his cock softly, letting him lay on the bed beside him and scooting down to take him up in a kiss despite his heavy breathing. Louis moans into it, cracking slightly and throat fucked out. Liam pulls away quickly, holding him with hands on either side of his husband's face and concern wide in his eyes. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Louis blinks up at him, giggling shortly after and licking his lips. They taste vaguely of chocolate. He shakes his head, biting his lip. "No." He admits, blushing softly. "Made me cum, love it when you take charge like that." 

Liam visibly brightens up at that, but there's still a dash of concern in his eyes. "You were amazing. You _are_ amazing. I love you, baby."

Louis snuggles up into him, kicking the bottle of syrup up and pressing a kiss to Liam's warm chest. "You're gonna make a good daddy." He says. Liam tries not to cringe. Louis reaches for the bottle, snicks it open and dribbles some on his fingers, sucking them into his mouth excitedly, eyes on Liam. "You wanna be my daddy?" He offers, batting his lashes and pulling his best innocent face. Liam groans, hands falling from Louis and scrubbing over his own face. 

"Well I was already gonna clean you up." Louis squeals excitedly, surging up and giving Liam a kiss. 

"Oh, you're the best. I love you so much, _Daddy_." Liam groans. 

''

"Fuck, Louis! Could you make yourself useful for once and at least _try_ to help me?" Liam groans the next, stopping only momentarily to reprimand his tired-eyed husband scrolling through his phone candidly on the bed, head hanging off the edge of the bed just for kicks. Just because he's _Louis_. 

"Make me pancakes." Louis calls back, unmoving. Liam rolls his eyes. 

"Really, Louis? I'm running late for _work_. Just, make yourself useful and pack my gym bag, yeah? Quick and easy. 

"Oh, _daddy_." Louis calls, "Oh, daddy, why won't you make me some pancakes? Oh, _oh_ , _daddy_." Liam huffs, coming over and swiping Louis' phone from him. 

"Daddy, huh? Well _daddy_ thinks you're being bad right now and you best make his gym bag before he decides to punish you." Louis' eyes widen up on him as he moves to sit, nodding quietly and with a private smile. Liam's definitely interested if his cock's anything to go by. 

Louis makes his way to Liam's bag and Liam takes a deep breath, relieved as he works the tie around his neck. Louis pouts, looking at the Liam and his empty bag and back. "Liam, _daddy_ , how do you expect me to know what to put in here? You know I've got a perfectly fit body, _you_ always tell me so." He says, holding the bag up questioningly. "How should _I_ know what one brings to the gym?"

Liam turns to him and sighs, calming himself. "What would _you_ want in a gym, Louis?" Louis seems to think over it quickly with furrowed brows before he's hopping up and smiling. 

"Right!" He says, coming over and pecking Liam quick on his lips before running off to pack Liam's bag. Liam sighs. 

Louis sees him out the door with a kiss and a nicely packed gym back Liam had no time to look over. 

Later, during Liam's lunch break at the gym, he steps off the treadmill with a heavy sweat and a damp towel over his head, breath labored as he moves for his bag, reaching in and searching for a bottle of water, praying to _God_ that Louis had to common sense to pack one. He thinks he's found one, but when he pulls it out he finds the chocolate syrup from their fridge instead, blushing softly as he remembers last night. There's a note on it and he reads it quickly.

 _Make me pancakes,_ it says, 

_Good daddies make their babies pancakes._

_A_ _lso, we need more chocolate syrup._

Louis' name is scribbled at the bottom of it with a crooked smiley face and a practiced heart over his i. 

Liam smiles, grin slowly growing as he shakes his head and shuts his eyes, holding back a laugh. Fuck, he loves Louis. He quickly shoved it back in and felt around for a water, pulling it out and taking large gulps of it. He's letting out a contented sigh when he peers back into the bag, something peeking out just beneath the towels Louis had packed him. It's pink and sparkly and there's another one next to it, purple and just the same, only thicker and _wow_. Louis' packed him _dildos_. 

Liam chokes on his water. 

Later, when Liam, _daddy_ , reprimands him for it Louis argues that that's what _he'd_ want at a gym, doesn't understand why they don't just hand them out. He gets a spanking for it. 


End file.
